


fontana di trevi

by kuanphough



Series: beast of fire feast [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuanphough/pseuds/kuanphough
Summary: part1 of R18





	fontana di trevi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M8](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=M8).



> 前文见同合辑1.1章·前兆

（ _ **B：如果可以，我一定草哭他。**_

而就在这一刻，九重天之上的上帝听到了克劳利的祈祷。她今天吃的司康饼泛着苦味，梅丹佐也没写出新诗讨她开心，堕天使的小愿望撑起了她一整天的乐趣。

“梅丹佐，你说我的孩子们谈多久恋爱了。”

“您是说阿兹拉斐尔和堕天使克劳利？据我所知，自从亚当夏娃被赶出伊甸园，他们就在一起了。”

“那他们为什么还不行云雨之事？”

“也许还没到时机。” 那我说到了就是到了。

上帝小小任性了一把，她回应了克劳利的祈祷。 “克劳利，我的孩子。当你引诱阿兹拉斐尔落入情网之时，全世界都会为你让道，连阿兹拉斐尔都会为你倾倒！但特权必然伴随限制，如果你使用了你的特权，将不会有人记得引诱之中发生了什么，包括你的爱人！” 上帝宣布完她的旨意，满意地继续嚼葡萄。

梅丹佐也不敢作声，只得偷偷记录克劳利滥用特权的三两事。

九重天之下的人间，克劳利怀疑自己的耳朵是否正常，他似乎听到了上帝的声音。 如果是真的，那何乐而不为呢？

于是乎，克劳利附耳对阿兹拉斐尔说道：“天使，我的愿望是在这里操你。”

阿兹惊呆了，他恼羞成怒：“你在说什么，克劳利······”可还没等他的情绪发泄完毕，上帝的旨意意外生效。

天使双眼失去高光，他解开衣带，将克劳利推到在许愿池中。水花飞溅，悬停半空，两旁的路人也失去了色彩，仿佛只有克劳利和阿兹拉斐尔还存于世间。

“如你所愿。”天使双手撑在恶魔的身侧上如是说。

克劳利托起天使失神的脸庞，墨镜下的金色竖瞳急剧收缩，这不是他能力发动的状态，更像是独立于世界处于观察者位置的某个生物在操控棋盘。

天使作为被操控者还未清醒，半露的胸膛和腹部有水珠滴落在恶魔的胯间，这个时代还没有内衣的概念，两人躺下的时刻，肉体的性器官就暴露无疑了。 天使是正常男性大小，而恶魔的鞭体微微抬头从肉缝里扭曲伸展，最后两根藤蔓粗的交接器抵住了天使的腿根。

如果爱人的迷醉并不处于自己的掌控下，克劳利是绝不会接受的，他想上帝应该明白这一点。 果然，阿兹拉斐尔的眼神再次清明，并陷入无尽的慌乱中。

我在做什么，天使右耳贴着恶魔的心脏，那里在为他跳动，像布匿战场上持续到最后一刻的战鼓，高昂鸣奏，突破天际。

“这是梦？”天使问。

“如果是，我愿永不醒来。”

克劳利反扑天使，墨镜被扔去一边，喷泉的水帘半掩，几枚硬币流淌在天使发间，恶魔卷曲细长的红发似断崖上的顽石，为水珠的飞跃提供最好的舞台，那每一道光透过发丝的间隙都形成了彩虹，二人相视许久，天使似乎确定了这是一场美梦，他说道： “梦总会醒来的。”

人间呆久了难免沾上尘土气，阿兹拉斐尔在希腊时也不由为当地的风气惊叹，比起肉体的满足，知识分子更看重精神的交流，同性之爱上升到了爱情哲学的最高层，而因爱而衍生的肉欲，也被赋予着神圣的意义，他也曾渴望过这种爱情。但这里能肯定，梦中克劳利的行为不是神圣的爱，纯属精虫上脑。蛇类的发情期到了吗？

“你知道我有拒绝的权利。”天使不愿面对自己的欲望，企图转移视线。

“我想你不会这么做的，angel。”

天使刚想出声，恶魔便用幻化成蛇信的舌直达到他的咽喉，从未有过的窒息感袭上天使头顶百会，再多言语也飞去了九霄云外。

恶魔没有停止攻击，两只手拂过天使的脊背，尾椎骨却悄悄生长出人形不该有的蛇尾。 天使脑袋后仰，双臂紧环恶魔的窄腰，左腿被恶魔压在胸口，自由的右腿不停抽搐，他感觉有柔软的东西不断搔弄他的后庭，他紧张地反而收缩后穴。这时恶魔放过了他的口腔，天使精神不由恍惚松懈，蛇尾终于找到了突破口，扭进了天使狭小的后门。

“你不能这样，克劳利······”

“欲拒还迎？”说着，蛇尾又深了一寸。

“不，我想说······！”天哪，他顶到那里了，“同性间的性爱，应该，唔，由经验丰富的一方来主导······我理论知识较你，高超几分。”

“你指的是泥板上的春宫图连环画？”克劳利玩弄阿兹拉斐尔胸前的茱萸，“把老旧思想丢到幼发拉底河洗洗吧，我可见过真家伙。”

“真家伙？！你是指······”天使感觉蛇尾从他体内退了出去，异常的空虚充斥着打开的腔体，随后冰凉泉水的涌入让他打了个激灵。

克劳利看天使的小卷毛沾水也不瘪很奇妙，忍不住地想摸，他面对天使的质问些许尴尬地回答道：“旁观。好吧，亚当夏娃做的时候，我就在旁边，还有公牛那次，他们都不懂避嫌的吗？”

“可去你的吧！”天使拍开他的手，抱住恶魔的头猛亲上去。

两人的衣物在随后滚动中散落，克劳利的将两根交接器互相缠绕形成阴茎状，扶进了阿兹拉斐尔的后穴。天使只感觉有一根用柔软剂泡过又去糙化的麻绳插进体内，等恶魔动起来，他知道比喻用错了，分明是搅拌器的两块刀片不断刮磨他的肠壁，顺带掠过深陷的前列腺体，无比准确地轰炸直肠每个敏感点，而这持续的刺激维持了两小时还没有停歇。

期间他们从最基本的前入到后入式，再到倚墙式再到观音坐莲，克劳利一步步把主动权让给阿兹拉斐尔，同时也是更深一步地侵入天使的身体。 天使在这期间干高潮了许多次，他发现这个身体不具备射精的功能，纯粹样子货，也可能是天堂的另一层保护措施。可这保护措施断送了他做上位者的可能，还害得他被恶魔嘲笑没有真把式却揽瓷器活，天使气不打一出来。没有不应期，高潮接连不断，滚浪迭起，强烈冲击着天使的神经系统。

生物是有精神阀值的，阿兹拉斐尔不认为自己能挺到克劳利结束还保存理智，而克劳利完全没有停止的意思。 克劳利是蛇，抓住了猎物没有放手的道理，他爱上了天使的嫩胸和肚皮，没有丝毫锻炼痕迹，保持着婴儿最初的柔软，又因为是天堂的素体，无论摸哪个部位都是一样的嫩滑。每次跨间与臀肉的碰撞都是极致享受，啪啪的响声同触感和两人各自轻微的痛觉，把性爱的美味上升了又一个层次。腰椎的次次挺动，肉体的摇晃，流水的冲刷，和柱体睾丸的摩擦，视觉和内分泌系统间的完美协作，让他从天堂到地狱又走了一遭。

“我要，不行了，克劳利······”即使天使坐在恶魔身上，负责主攻的还是恶魔，到最后两人交配的律动全靠克劳利的盆骨挺动。

“梦还没醒，阿兹拉斐尔，那就把你的身心都交给我吧。” 天使失去力气倒地不起，两人的私密处依旧相连，他像只蟾蜍靠手脚和肛门固定在恶魔身上，最后闭上了早已睁不动的眼睛。

天使接过了恶魔的诱惑，并停止了两个小时的心理抗拒，变成了失去理智的性爱娃娃。

“啊······克劳利······”天使第一次去感受肌肤相贴的快感，对方微凉的体温，带给他极大的刺激，他感受到恶魔的喉结鼓动，和红发里勾人的香味。这是闻不到的迷幻香，只有当两人完全融为一体，以致出现幻觉时，它才会浮现。

恶魔把天使整个抱到喷泉柱体上，粗糙的大理石让天使恢复了一丝神智，却又被恶魔接下来的挺弄再次双眼失神。这个体位难以想象地深入，直顶直肠和结肠的拐弯处，天使的喉头都不禁发酸，使他连喝几口泉水以解燃眉之渴。

克劳利有的是使不完的精力，阿兹拉斐尔相信恶魔完全保存了那些酒的能量在他纤长的肌肉里，不然也不会根本停不下来。 蛇的性器早在多次体位变换中重新变成两条，不管长度还是粗度都提升了一个档次，两颗睾丸在温柔乡里待了许久也不得不滑出后穴，但这个姿势，天使只感觉两个蛋状物一直敲打他的两半臀，大腿沟绝对红成一片了。更不提“蜡枪头”无用地充血硬直后，拿着龟头和柱体像勤劳的“蜜蜂’擦拭亲吻大理石壁的行为，让他在爽中又带着痛意。他微抬眼皮，瞧那鲜丝流进了两人腿间又消失不见，克劳利的睾丸好像越来越大，后面的感觉也是撑的不行，明明做了这么久为什么还会有饱的感觉？克劳利的东西在恢复原型还是他要变回原型。天使觉得他现在的后庭能塞进一个成年男子的手臂。

既然是梦，就不要管那么多，去接受吧。

克劳利控制住自己想变回蛇形的欲望，他知道这是怎么回事，他要射了。 他想拔出阴茎，可过于粗大的两根不仅撑饱了阿兹的后穴，同时失去了拔出的可能。 就这样在两人的临界状态处，克劳利射出了准备已久的炮弹。天使只感觉，有什么东西在他体内炸开了花，甚至要从他的嘴里涌出来。这错觉里，恶魔的精液倒压过天使整个消化系统，从肠子一直灌满了胃部，在贲门停下脚步，冲不破最后的屏障了。

“已经饱了······法棍什么的吃不下了······”天使开始说胡话，恶魔看着流了满池的精液，和天使合不上的屁眼，虽然事后会忘的一干二净，但残局难收啊。

当他把精液处理完毕，天使的身体也恢复如新，这可能是最好的结局。阿兹拉斐尔若拥有这段记忆，两人间的关系会如何发展呢。

恶魔帮天使穿好衣服，他回忆天使之前说的话，自言自语道：“阿兹拉斐尔好像说他住在档案馆。”

那就，回家吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 后文见合辑1.2章·会面


End file.
